


Point mort

by malurette



Series: Dans toutes ces dimensions [5]
Category: RG Veda, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la gang de <i>Tsubasa</i> rencontre des versions alternatives des personnages de <i>Rg Veda</i>, ça pose problème à Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point mort

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Point mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE ; Rg Veda-AU  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kurogane->Fye->alter!Ashura Ō/alter!Kujaku  
>  **Genre :** compliqué/quadrilatère amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « avancer » + contrainte accessoire « UA » pour 31_jours (19 juin '06)  
>  **Continuité :** hors time-line précise, première partie de la série  
>  **Note** pour les fans de _Tsubasa_ -et-rien-d’autre : connaître aussi _Rg Veda_ , ~~faire la différence entre Ashura et Ashura Ō~~ et savoir qui est Kujaku aidera pas mal à la compréhension.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 800

Quelque chose cloche terriblement dans ce monde, se dit Kurogane pour la énième fois depuis qu’ils sont arrivés. Oh, la plume ? ils s’en fichent ; pas plus tordu que les précédentes. Même pas la peine de le mentionner. La routine, presque.  
Non, les gens qu’ils rencontrent.  
Ce crétin de magicien fait comme si de rien n’était. Mais il a bien plus de mal à jouer la comédie que d’habitude.

Ils ont croisé ce type et il s’en est fallu d’un regard. Kurogane a pu _sentir_ quelque chose changer en Fye. Il a tout de suite compris ; le nom que l’homme a prononcé en se présentant, il l’attendait.  
Ashura Ō.  
Fye n’a pas perdu contenance. Il s’est repris, a joué la carte habituelle de l’innocence tout-sourire. Son masque qui lui colle de si près au visage et depuis si longtemps qu’on le confondrait presque avec son état naturel.  
Ce n’était pas l’ombre qui le forçait à avancer toujours, à fuir de monde en monde, qui hantait sa mémoire et peut-être ses cauchemars. Ou ses rêves fous, pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Un "autre". Comme Shaolan avait croisé son Roi, comme lui-même avait croisé Sōma ou sa princesse.  
Suffisamment ressemblant pour être troublant. (La sorcière n’avait-elle pas dit qu’ils partageaient un même cœur ?)

D’instinct, il avait voulu se placer entre eux deux, comme pour protéger Fye… de quoi ? cet Ashura n’était _pas_ une menace. Et s’il venait à rencontrer"le sien", Fye devrait bien s’en occuper seul…  
Juste pas pu s’en empêcher. Stupide réflexe.

D’emblée, il l’avait détesté, cet Ashura Ō. Détesté de ressembler à ce type qui occupait tant l’esprit de Fye, même s’il n’y était lui-même pour rien. Détesté de voir malgré tout Fye s’intéresser de très près à lui, enregistrer sans nul doute chaque ressemblance et chaque différence. Est-ce qu’il s’imaginait une autre vie avec cet autre Ashura ?  
Cette question lui vrillait les entrailles.

Ce fut encore pire le jour où Ashura Ō leur présenta son compagnon.  
Un nommé Kujaku.  
Plus grand et plus musclé que Fye, le visage plus carré, des cheveux sombres et des yeux violets. Impossible de les confondre, à première vue. Mais le même sourire. Le même regard. La même aura. Et sans doute la même magie, aussi.

Et Kurogane regardait Fye qui regardait Ashura Ō qui regardait Kujaku. Dans ce dernier regard, beaucoup de tendresse, qui lui était bien rendue. Dans les deux autres, une lueur vrillante, cherchant à percer les cœurs.  
De la jalousie.

Aussi simple que ça. De la jalousie pure et simple, injustifiée sans doute, infondée même, mais quand même douloureuse. Un trou sans fond qui lui ronge la poitrine.  
Et puis la peur.

La peur irraisonnée de voir Fye lui échapper, la peur d’avoir un geste déplacé, un geste violent incontrôlé envers cet « Ashura », la peur d’avoir involontairement une parole trop dure envers son Fye, la peur que l’on ne découvre des sentiments auxquels il s’interdit même de penser.

Souhaiter avancer vite dans cette quête, passer le plus rapidement possible dans le monde suivant et se démener comme un beau diable pour obtenir la plume en vitesse, ça ne suffit pas.

Fuir ce type, ça n’est pas la solution. Déjà, il imagine le monde suivant, l’ombre dans les yeux de Fye, si jamais il en vient à le garder à l’esprit malgré la distance, malgré les dimensions, à ajouter celui-là à son "son" Ashura Ō ?  
Kurogane a cette impression désagréable, tellement mordante, que quoi qu’il fasse désormais, Fye lui glissera entre les doigts.

Il se trouve dans une situation inextricable, désormais. Il a beau tourner et retourner le problème, il ne voit pas comment le retenir. Tout ce qu’il peut imaginer lui semble stupide, tordu, irréalisable.  
Le seul véritable point final qu’il y voit, c’est la confrontation avec l’Ashura Ō qui hante Fye. Et ça, il ne veut pas que ça arrive.  
Il a beau professer que seuls les lâches fuient devant la difficulté, il perd toute son assurance quand il est question de Fye.

Ce crétin de magicien va vraiment bousiller tout ce en quoi il croyait, s’il le laisse faire. Complètement chambouler son système de pensée.  
C’est peut-être même déjà irréversible… protéger Fye lui semble désormais plus important que quoi que ce soit d’autre, et qu’importe si le magicien s’en soucie comme d’une guigne. Ça lui est égal. Même, il en serait presque content.

Trouver le courage d’abandonner d’anciens précepts quand on trouve quelque chose de plus important en quoi croire, ça n’est peut-être pas ce que Tomoyo-Hime-sama appellera la vraie force… mais qui sait ?


End file.
